Blindsided
by RatedRGirl83
Summary: *Third Story* What of the crown? What of Furya? All know Riddick is not what you would call "Lord Marshal material." Something had to be done. He had to get out. Now what would be the odds for things not going as planned...? *Rated M like my other two stories for language and content*
1. Chapter 1

First chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also f you recognize it I don't own it.

Chapter One:

"You keep what you kill." It was more than a saying. It was The Necromonger way after all. But it wasn't the way for Riddick or Rynn for that matter. Not even with the crown...

She heard him whispering to himself as she stood next to him at the throne, watching as women placed armor on his body. Placing that medieval looking crown on. Riddick turned his head slightly, eyes shinning, seeing Rynn rub her growing belly that held their child safely inside her womb. Odd thing, Rynn was going on seven months pregnant, looking only to be five months.

"Take us to the Threshold." Necromongers repeated time after time again in unison. That's all they wanted for someone to take them to the threshold. Didn't matter who or wore that crown. But that crown was more like a noose around Riddick's neck...

* * *

Rynn entered their private quarters of the ship, making her way to stand next to him. Riddick was sitting on another throne, drinking way too much whiskey, as of late.

"I told you to get out." Ordering a few women that was there, wanting a little more from him than just the Underverse but Riddick only bed one woman. His woman.

She moved to stand in front of him. "Please put the bottle down." Asking softly.

He didn't. He didn't even acknowledge her there in the room he was just staring straight ahead. His mind off in the distance.

Rynn brought him back to reality when she stood in front of him, placing her hand over his as he was about ready to take another gulp of whiskey. "Please stop."

He still said nothing. Just looked at her.

"Come to bed."

"Can't." He abruptly stood up, jolting her, making her take a step back.

He walked to the window of the ship, seeing planets and stars go by. "How could I let them blindside me like this, Rynn? How did I manage to let them get so close?"

"It all happened so fast-"

"That's no excuse!"

"Stop yelling."

Riddick walked over to her, placing both his hands on her belly.

"She's active tonight." He bent down and kissed her belly and raised up giving Rynn a kiss as well.

"She?" Rynn questioned. "You sure."

"Animal instincts, baby girl." Riddick growled with a slight purr as he looked her deep in her eyes. "Or have you forgotten that side of me that you love so much, especially when I bed you!?"

Rynn cupped the side of his cheeks. "I have not forgotten my love. You still wet my panties." She leaned to his ear, whispering. "Like you are dong right now." She looked back into his eyes.

"The whores are gone, you know..." Riddick making note.

"True." And they better stay gone she thought. "But we have a more important matter at hand."

"...And that would be." He said as he hand went and cupped her ass with one hand while the other rubbed her front.

"Send for him."

"No point."

"Did you just say no point?" That killed the mood. Everything stopped. "Kyra is dead, dammit! Or have you forgotten her already!?" Rynn still fiesty. A woman, even with child, she is still not to be messed with. She took a breath to calm her own self down and for their child. Kyra's death was still very fresh.

"You will never stop wondering unless you talk to him. Muster something up of what's left of that heart of yours. Send for him."

Riddick took a deep breath and did just that. Soon after Vakko, along with another, entered their chamber.

* * *

"Where is it?" Riddick wasting no time, getting right to the point.

"Where is what, my Lord?"

"Don't call me that!?" Riddick's temper showing quickly. "You know what."

"Furya." Vaako answered.

"Are their any charts? Any maps?"

"Their are so many worlds..." Vaako paid for that mocking by getting Riddick's shiv thrusted to his throat.

"The only map left in existence is the one inside my head. I suggest you don't cut it off."

Riddick lowered his blade. "You've always wanted the crown, Vaako."

"A trade, huh?" Vaako seemed amused but instructed the guy with the fucked up face, as Riddick called him. His name being Crone, to ready another ship.

"Looks like your going home."

Of course all never goes as planned. Getting blindsided. Ending up in a place that was not Furya.

* * *

*Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it was a little short but wanted the story going. This will follow the movie Riddick, along with my own twists that will be thrown in. Be on the lookout for the next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

BTW: If you recognize it I don't own it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two:

Riddick stood on a ledge. Wind blowing. That world, whatever world it was, looked dead. And again, it was not Furya.

"It's a long way to come, for this." Krone's voice echoed against the boulders.

"Where is she?"

"She's around..." Krone responded.

"You better not have harmed a hair-"

"...Maybe you need to keep better track of your girl, Riddick. You need to keep her safe. After all, she is with child."

A few more men made appeared.

Guess it was time to play.

Riddick grasped two shivs, ready to be used. And they were. Finding their mark in a couple of men.

Krones fired his weapon and Riddick used one of the men, he had personally stabbed, as a shield. His head being blown off. Riddick ducted to avoid another shot. He hid behind a boulder. You could see his hand occupied with yet another shiv in hand. He taunted Krone's with it but as Krone's was taking a step forward he noticed something about the rock they were on. His mind working, Krone's went for another gun, firing all around. Firing so the rock would give in, break way and Riddick had no choice but to go along for the not-so-pleasant ride.

As Riddick fell, Krone's triumphantly shouted. "You keep what you kill, Riddick! You keep what you kill!"

* * *

Rynn awoke as the sun from that planet started to disappear for the night. She was a little dirty but suprisingly unharmed besides a couple of scratches here and there. She rubbed her head and her belly. Baby seemed fine too. Standing she let her eyes adjust to the dimming light and looked around for Riddick. She would have to find him soon. Unlike her man, she was unable to see in the dark. She seen a huge boulder and some kind of figure standing than it fell. She grabbed her shiv and headed in that direction.

Making her way closer she found clues, more like a trail of armor litering the ground. That armor was Riddick's. Relief washed over her. Her man was ok, hopefully. But where was he? That figure she had seen was gone.

"Riddick?!" Rynn shouted covering her face.

Dirt started to blow everywhere. The wind picking up.

She did see movement a little ways ahead of her.

"Put that blade away." She heard that deep, sexy voice of only one man. Hers. Riddick say.

She ran seeing his leg dragging behind him as he continued to crawl. "Your hurt."

"Just a broken leg."

"Well fix it."

He glared at her. "I'm working on it, dear."

He placed his leg inbetween two rocks, setting the bone back and splinting it back together.

Amazing how much pain he can endure.

He settles back against a big boulder. "Come here."

Rynn did leaning down for him to give her a loving kiss.

"We need to find a place to rest." She insisted.

They didn't have to walk far to find what looked like some kind of abandon ruins.

Was there people on this planet before?

"You need to rest and heal up."

"No time for that."

"Too bad. We can't risk another attack right now." Rynn replyed and Riddick obliged.

He pushed over a big rock that broke the way he wanted. Both of them fitting inside, almost like a mummy's coffin but a little bigger. With his strength, Riddick pulled the top of the rock over them, leaving a crack big enough for them to breath.

"What happened to me, Rynn?"

She looked up at him, raising her head from his chest, seeing his shined eyes. "Nothing, Riddick."

"I've got to find that animal side again."

"It's never left you, my love. Let's just say it has lied dormant."

"I lost a step somewhere. Got sloppy. Got civilized. Can't have that no more." That frustrated Riddick the most.

It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep, getting the rest they both needed. Rynn awoke to what looked like the sun or something starting to come up. Riddick wasn't with her but he wasn't far from her either. She saw him standing out on another ledge, naked.

"What are you doing?" She walked up to him.

"Gotta find that animal side again."

"Like I said. You will. It has never left you." She shedded her cloths.

Riddick turned his head to the side, seeing her just as naked as he.

"Want something?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

He completely turned and faced her. "How is she?"

"Fine. Just hungry."

"As his her father." He went down on her. Rynn loving every second of it. Once she got off, Riddick placed Rynn on a rock, spreading her legs and settling home.

They rested up a bit.

"Let's see if we can't find you two something to eat and see what this planet has to offer."

"Like a way off this rock." Rynn said.

* * *

Chapter 2 done. I know updates are slow and they may stay that way but this story is still going. Yay! Until next time...I hope you enjoyed and leave me some love. I still love your reviews. They still help keep the story going.


End file.
